Dishwashing machines are used in many homes, but they have their limitations. Even with a dishwashing machine, many things such as oversized pots need to be cleaned by hand in the sink, or basin. There are also homes with no dishwashing machines and thus there is no other option than to wash the dishes by hand. Getting splashed or sprayed is a common consequence of washing by hand.
One could wear an apron, but it would be easier to have a convenient shield in the sink, basin or other surface to prevent the person from being splashed or sprayed. The current invention would be low profile, easy to use and easy to store. The appearance of the device can be enhanced by placing a logo on it, such as that of a sports team.
In at least one embodiment, the invention would be tablet shaped having one or a plurality of suction cups or other attaching device(s) attached to the bottom portion of a panel or other extension attachment, piece, unit, or device. The suction cup(s), or other attaching device, are used to easily attach and detach the invention from a sink wall directly in front of the person performing the washing function. The invention could be made of a flexible plastic material and further have the ability to fold over itself roughly in half, attach to itself and/or be stored out of the way, and/or retracting the extended part for easy storage, while still attached to the sink. Alternatively, the invention can simply be removed from the sink or other surface when not needed and hung somewhere in the kitchen from an aperture in the panel or other extension attachment, piece, unit, or device.